Huīsè
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jadi Hangyul sama Suwoong itu statusnya apa? [ Lee Hangyul X Kim Suwoong ; The Unit ; IM ; MyName ; Jcansnh's oneshoot collection ]
1. Chapter 1

Ketika Hangyul ditanya;

"Lo sama Kak Suwoong apaan sih?"

Cowok teksip'17 itu cuma senyum ganteng, lalu menjawab, "Tanya aja sama Kak Suwoong."

"Serius badakkkkkk."

Hangyul ketawa. "Lah tanya sendiri napa."

Jun baru mau nyembur Hangyul pake kopi susu, tapi sasarannya buru buru matiin rokok terus berdiri. "Mau kemana lo? Bang Timo belum nyampe juga."

Hangyul menjarah minuman Jun sebelum menjawab, "Kak Suwoong dah kelar kelas jam segini. Ntar gue balik."

.

.

Ketika Suwoong ditanya;

"Woong, lo sama si Hangung pacaran? Sama berondong lo?"

"Hangung sapa si anjir. Hangung herkules?"

"ITU LOH ANAK TEKSIP 17 A YANG TIAP PULANG KULIAH NUNGGU DEPAN GEDUNG F."

Suwoong mendengus, "Gausa ngegas anying. Hangyul namanya, enak aja ngubah nama orang."

"Pacaran lo?" tanya Minki

"Hah? Kagak." Lalu ponsel Suwoong bergetar, "Ki, gue duluan ya. Hangyul udah jemput."

.

.

"Kak."

"Hmm?"

Hangyul ketawa, Suwoong yang awalnya lagi lagi fokus ig langsung nengok.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Setelah tertawanya reda, Hangyul melirik Suwoong. "Hmmm nya lo sok keren banget wkwk."

"Yeeeeee. Ketawa lagi gue sembur teh botol nih?"

"Iya iya sayang."

Giliran Suwoong yang ketawa.

"Udah ketawanya?" tanya Hangyul pelan sambil ngeliatin Suwoong, lagi kena lampu merah makanya bisa nengok.

Suwoong mengangguk, lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Udah udah. Oiya manggil tadi kenapa?"

"Tadi Junyoung nanya."

"Apa?"

"Ya gitu, nanyain kita ini gimana."

"Terus lo jawab gimana?"

"Ya gue sautin suruh nanya ke lo aja gitu kak."

Lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi hijau dan pajero sport hitam itu kembali melaju.

"Minki tadi nanyain gitu juga."

"Jadi?"

Suwoong natap Hangyul yang lagi fokus nyetir, mobilnya udah mulai masuk ke perumahan Suwoong.

"Ya emang kita gak pacaran kan ya?"

"Belum," ralat Hangyul.

Suwoong tertawa. "Iya, iya belum."

"Gak mampir dulu?" tanya Suwoong ketika Hangyul tidak mematikan mesin mobil. Mereka sudah tiba di depan pagar rumah Suwoong.

"Gak deh, mau ngumpul di warkop."

Suwoong memicingkan matanya, lalu telunjuknya terangkat naik. "Awas ngerokok ya lo!?"

Hangyul tersenyum. "Iya iya sayangku."

"Jangan pulang malem-malem."

"Cerewet bener mulutnya."

Lalu Hangyul mencondongkan badannya ke arah Suwoong. Membungkam Suwoong dengan ciuman dalam yang intens.

Tautan itu terlepas tepat setelah Hangyul menghisap kuat bibir bawah Suwoong.

"Bibir gue ntar dower!" protes Suwoong sambil menoyor kepala Hangyul.

"Ya kan makin enak hehe."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ngapain lo Gyul?"

Hangyul nengok, terus nyengir. "Eh ada bidadarinya Hangyul."

"Banyak omong, gue tampol nih ya?"

"Jahat amat ayang Suwoong."

Suwoong memasang wajah datar, lalu melempar tisu bekas keringat kepada Hangyul. Yang dilempari cuman nyengir.

"Ngapain ke kampus bahasa?" tanya Suwoong.

"Gak tau nih, kaki gue reflek ke sini abis bubaran kelas."

"Ngomuuuullllll!" sungut Suwoong sambil menjejalkan good time ke mulut Hangyul. Mereka berdua sedang di gazebo dekat kolam, tempat favorite Suwoong.

"Abis ketemu sama Kak Euna, Kim Suwoooonnngg."

"Oh."

Lalu keduanya diam. Hangyul diam-diam menghabiskan good time milik Suwoong dan Suwoong diam-diam memikirkan alasan Hangyul menemui Euna.

"Lho, mau kemana?" tanya Hangyul ketika tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu membereskan barang.

"Pulang."

"Lah, udah selesai tugasnya."

"Gak mood."

"Kak Woong kenapa?"

"Ah diem, banyak bacot bener."

Hangyul senyum ngeliat Suwoong yang nyimpan barangnya sambil cemberut.

"Kak Suwoong."

"Kak Woong."

"Kak Woong."

Suwoong mendelik. "Apaan sih kak woong kak woong, emang gue karung?"

Hangyul mengendikkan bahunya. "Lo bidadari hati gue sih Kak, bukan karung, gak tau kalo kata orang."

Suwoong menahan senyumnya. "Apaan sih, gak jelas lo dasar," ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Hangyul mengambil alih ransel Suwoong. "Yuk dah pulang. Udah makan belum lo kak?"

"Belum, mampir mcd dulu ya?"

"Bilang, 'Hangyul ganteng banget, Kak Suwoong sayang Hangyul' dulu dong."

"Minta diceburin ke kolam ya lo, Gyul?"

"Ke hatimu aja gimana?ㅡeh EH JANGAN DI DORONG DONG NTAR GUE NYEBUR KOLAM BENERAN?"

ㅡlee hangyul, si anak bisnis yang friendzone sama suwoong.

ㅡ kim suwoong, si anak sastra indonesia yang sengaja friendzone sama hangyul soalnya cowok itu ngomul kerjaannya.


End file.
